Friends that last forever
by Delete911911
Summary: Canary, Huntress, and Catwomen have be at each others throats for the longest of times. But when Dinah turns to a teenager and is from another dimension! What will unfold? A little something to tell you i am not dead.


Ok so due to a little "accident" Black canary AKA Dinah Drake was turned into her teenage self as ROBIN from dimension 256XB also known as the batman dimension 5 out of 9. So know with her bad attitude and her dead mother coming back to life…Things could be better. (Dinah is green arrows black canary; black canary is the original black canary)

Salina: so let me get this straight you're the side kick of batman only because your sister Salina married him?

Dinah: pretty much

Dinah answered quickly turning her head around to the Bat Computer, her fingers quickly typing something.

Huntress: What are you doing to the Bat Computer?

Dinah: My greatest achievement since creating a portal gun…Hacking!

Huntress: Hacking?! Dinah Bruce will kill you if he sees you hacking his computer!

Dinah: I'm not scared of that gruesome piece of misery!

_BC (bat computer): Access Denied_

Dinah: Ok let's see…Oh right! Password….Catwomen.

Salina: Please I doubt that's-

_BC: Access Granted! Welcome Bruce!_

Huntress: Ok that's a bit creepy

Salina: you're telling me

Dinah: Ok let's see…Criminal files, Plan plots, Costume designs, Salina Kyle….

Huntress: I'd watch my back if I were you Salina

Dinah: Ah HA! Here it is! Unsolved crimes!

Huntress: you looking for a mission?

Dinah: No I'm looking for some amusement

Batman: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

Dinah: Hacking you computer what does it look like?

Batman: this is privet information!

Dinah: hey it's not my fault you're stalking Salina

Batman: I most certainly am no-

Dinah: Salina pictures, Salina designs, Salina art-

Batman: Ok shutting down all power!

(Dinah groans and heads for the door)

Huntress: Where are you going?

Dinah: Patrol you guys bore me

Salina: Fine don't talk to strangers

Dinah: Whatever

LATER

(On the roof of Wayne manor)

Huntress: Hey Dinah Your mom wants you to come down for dinner

(Dinah Stares at the moon and stars)

Huntress: you ok?

Dinah: Huntress have you ever looked at the stars?

Huntress: Thousands of times

Dinah: no I mean really looked at them

Huntress: I don't follow

Dinah: Well when I first met Luna she told me I was an element of wonder. The reason why is because when I lived back in the other dimension I would always look at the stars and wonder what my destiny would hold, and if the stars had anything to do with it.

Huntress: did you find your destiny?

Dinah: yes. In fact I realized I was not only the element of wonder, but the element of generosity. The thing is if I did not wonder I might not be telling you this today.

Huntress: Wow. You never really think that a lot

Black canary: Dinah Huntress time for dinner!

Dinah: Go ahead I'll be down in a minuet

Huntress: Ok see you later

(After dinner)

(Dinah starts to pack her things)

Salina: So where you heading?

Dinah: The team base where I live. I got a call and they need me there

Salina: we'll see you later I guess

Dinah: Later sis

Salina: Sis?

Dinah: ya you and Helena remind me of my sister back in Gotham. I haven't seen her in 2-3 years

Salina: why?

Dinah: well when she married Bruce I became robin and one day we were in Arkham fighting the joker when he had to decide wither to save him or Doctor Young.

Salina: Who was she?

Dinah: A mother figure to me

Salina: what happened?

Dinah: he choose Joker, and she fell to death

Salina: (gasp)

Dinah: I watched the whole thing happen

Salina: WHY?

Dinah: I don't know. But after that I ran away and became part of the team we formed. I haven't seen or heard from them since.

Salina: (staring in shock)

Dinah: I better go

Huntress: Do you ever want to see them again?

Dinah: honestly I don't know

Huntress: well be safe on your mission Dinah

Salina: ya and come back when you can

Dinah: I'll try. And for the record you two are good listeners…and good friends.

* * *

**OK this was just a little something to tell you I'M NOT DEAD!YAAAAAA!**

**But really I am under a world load of stress with school and stuff so I will get more fanfics in when I can.**

**SO**

**CCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
